


Heartbreak Hurricane

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie
Summary: Brock knew his crush was a long shot. He didn't realize how long of a shot until he saw a picture on the bedside table.





	1. Heartbreak Hurricane

Moo always thought that heartbreak would feel like a bullet to the chest or a punch to the gut. That it would happen quickly and be fatal or leave a lasting mark. That it was a once and done strike that could leave the breaking person breathless.

So when he saw the picture of Tyler and his girlfriend on the bedside table through the webcam, he wasn’t prepared for the waves of sadness that overtook him. The waves that went on for weeks and weeks, driving him mad with the random pulsing in his chest that made him gasp for air.

Sometimes, the waves went out to sea and stayed away. Those days, he could breathe. He could act like everything was ok, that he wasn’t in love with the man he had played games against for the last five years. He could laugh and joke and even talk to Tyler alone as if they were just friends, nothing more.

But some days the waves were like a hurricane, battering his lungs as they overwhelmed him with sadness. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest when Tyler talked about his girlfriend. Even worse were the days that Tyler acted like he cared for Moo, only for the voice in his head to yell and scream “He loves someone else!!!” The waves came and went, never breaching the sand dunes that Moo had constructed around the persona he showed his friends.

Then one day, the waves overtook him. There was an Instagram post, a ring, an announcement on Twitter. Moo had never let himself think he had a chance, but the love he had always felt for Tyler never went away. Maybe a small piece of him had always wished for something more. But now there was finality, an ending, a physical symbol of the fact Tyler was attached to someone else.

That night, Moo felt the stabbing feeling he had been expecting, but unlike the waves, it never went away. He hurt and hurt and hurt, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He tried gaming, but all his friends wanted to talk about was Tyler’s engagement. He went for a run, but he kept seeing couples everywhere.

Finally, he turned to alcohol, hoping to either get his mind cloudy enough to forget or blackout altogether. And he did black out, allowing him a few hours of rest, but the pain in his heart returned as soon as he awoke.

He stumbled over to his computer and turned it on before making a cup of coffee. He saw the Discord message notification and clicked it. Then the waves he felt in his heart became physical, as tears ran down his face.

“Hey Moo. Listen- would you be my best man?”


	2. A Few More Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock gets some unexpected help at Tyler's wedding.

The day of the wedding dawned perfectly, the mountains of Tennessee a perfect backdrop for the ceremony. Brock woke up, took a shower, and dressed, the suit fitting perfectly. He glanced at his watch, knowing that the wedding party was supposed to be downstairs by 10 am. But here it was- 10:15 and he couldn’t bring himself to open the bedroom door, much less go down to the group of his friends gathering below. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, trying to regulate his breathing.

Eight months had gone by since Tyler had asked him to be the best man at his wedding. Brock had agreed, pushing his feelings to the side to help the man he loved through the wedding. He’d made it through the planning, the bachelor party, and the trip to the wedding, but he was feeling his false front collapse at the thought of standing next to Tyler during the ceremony.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He tried to smooth down his hair and wipe the tears from his eyes as Brian walked in the room.

“Hey man, you ok? Everyone is wondering where you are.” Brock saw Brian take in the tear tracks on his face and saw the other man’s face soften. “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine,” Brock lied; he could immediately see that Brian didn’t believe him. Brian took off his suit coat and laid it on a chair as he came to sit down on the bed next to Brock.

“Listen man. I know that I haven’t known you as long as some of the other guys, but I can tell you feel something for Tyler. You’ve put on a brave face and acted like everything was ok and pretended that you were happy for him. And… and maybe you are happy for him, but you wish it were you marrying him instead. You get through today, and it’s all over. Just a few more hours.” Brian put a hand on Brock’s shoulder and turned the other man to face him. “Stick with me today. We’ll make this fun as soon as the ceremony is over.”

“Why are you so nice to me? You barely know me. We’ve met, what, twice and you beat my ass in Mario Kart a few times?” Brock started to laugh at the memory. Brian looked at him with a broad smile before becoming serious again.

“Because I know what it is like to be in love with someone who wants someone else. It fucking sucks. Besides, I’d rather be talking to you instead of watching all the guys be stupid downstairs. You should see Craig running around trying to fix everyone’s ties.” Brian saw Brock shaking with laughter and the idea, especially as they could hear Craig yelling “Nogla lean down! You look a mess!” from downstairs.

Brian stood to grab his jacket from the chair, putting it back on as he turned toward Brock. “Come on friend. Let’s get down there and get this over with. Then we can get drunk. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds good,” Brock replied, standing from the bed and checking his hair and face in the mirror. Then he followed Brian out of the room and descended the stairs to be greeted with cheers from the group of guys and a hug from Tyler.

The ceremony was a blur as Brock tried to focus on the positive aspects of the day; even though Tyler was marrying someone else, he was happy, and that’s all that mattered. As soon as the ceremony was over, the party began. Brock and the rest of the groomsmen lost their suit jackets and hung out with each other in a way they rarely were able to, drinking and joking around without a computer screen between them.

Eventually, Brock and Brian found themselves together at a table in the back. The Irishman was hilarious and exciting to talk to. It was nice to have someone pay attention to him after so many months of feeling alone.

“Brian, earlier when we were talking at the house, you said you had been in love with someone who loved someone else. Who was it?” Brock saw Brian’s eyes widen at the question.

“Someone back in Ireland a long time ago. He kind of left me for another guy and was married within six months. I got over it, but it took some time.” Brian looked serious, even though the glaze of alcohol covering his eyes. His eyes flicked down as if he was scared of the next words.

“But I think… maybe I’m falling in love again. So don’t give up hope.”

Brock smiled at Brian, scooting closer so that their knees were touching. He looked into Brian’s eyes and held the other man’s gaze.

“Yeah. I think I might see myself falling again soon.”


End file.
